


换防

by oysteryyyQi



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oysteryyyQi/pseuds/oysteryyyQi
Summary: 发生在新帝国八年，原作向。非常非常随手的一个脑洞，我流权臣米达麦亚，写来就是为了爽。
Kudos: 1





	换防

新帝国八年五月十四日晚，按照皇太后希尔德的意愿，宫内举办小型舞会，以庆祝亚力克大公五周岁生日。狮子之泉中庭一改往日肃穆，传来笑语乐声。  
“亚力克听说菲尼不能来，哭闹了两天，”一见希尔德向国务尚书走来，米达麦亚身边的几位文武官员便自动让出一条路，方便两位谈天，“病情可有好转？”  
“多谢皇太后关心，本来只是快入夏的流行感冒，这两天已经退烧了。菲尼特别和下官说，祝亚力克大公生日快乐。”提起家里那不省心的小鬼，米达麦亚原本有些黯淡的脸上也露出由衷笑容。  
“国务尚书近忙于协商各地换防事务，恐怕艾芳夫人得受累了。这段时间过后，您多抽些时间陪陪家人。”希尔德也笑得亲切，存了真心，亦有向左右表态的成分在其中，“ 我去看看亚力克和其他小朋友是否相处愉快，您还请自便。”  
“劳您挂心。”米达麦亚目送希尔德离开，又环视四周，一扫便是一片盯着他看的眼睛。

去年冬天米达麦亚接到弹劾，称国务尚书旧部多驻扎在费沙本土，势力庞大，恐不利于帝都防卫和国家稳定，希望能够考虑将其调离。  
当日，米达麦亚便私下询问克斯拉是否知晓此事，毕竟事关费沙安全，定然不能绕开这位宪兵总监加帝都防卫官。但克斯拉却表示自己并不知情，这封弹劾信不出自宪兵队，也与帝都防卫系统无关。  
克斯拉皱起眉头，捋了下他本已灰白的鬓边，“事实上，宪兵队近日也有传言，称部分人士对我长时间主管帝都安全有所不满，意在将我调往他职。”  
米达麦亚内心震动，但还保持着面色平静：“可调查处流言出自何处？”  
克斯拉摇摇头，“财务省、内务省、司法省都有可能，毕竟近来文官势头日盛，意在挫我们锋芒；但也不排除有旧费沙势力的参与。”  
米达麦亚苦笑：“若是费沙人掺进来，又不知掀起怎样波澜。”  
与克斯拉谈话后，米达麦亚几经思考，还是将此事上报皇太后希尔德。  
“臣请求与军务尚书协商，明年进行各总督辖地、自治领换防。”  
希尔德听后沉吟半晌，回答：“梅克林格元帅和瓦列元帅留守奥丁、海尼森辛苦，确实可以考虑换防相关事宜。”  
自巴米利恩开始，米达麦亚对希尔德的敬重从未改变过。自希尔德寡居后，他们便自发形成默契，一般国家大事可经各省尚书联席会议讨论后上报，希尔德也会定期旁听会议，但几乎不私下与一省大臣商议政务，更减少直接与国务尚书私人会面频率，以免为后世开权臣外戚专擅的先例。  
但这一次，米达麦亚选择动用自己直接上报的权力，以求事态稳定。毕竟自己已经身处较为不利的言论之中，需要首先与希尔德达成某种程度的共识。  
“下官在想，或许各总督辖地、自治领换防应设为定制，以为长远之计。”米达麦亚仔细斟酌用词后，缓缓道出自己心中所想。事实上，换防一事更多属于军务省所辖事宜，他不能沾染缪拉的职权。  
“国务尚书与军务尚书商讨后，先提交一份报告来，”希尔德抿一口咖啡，“缪拉元帅任军务尚书时间不久，还需您的建言。”

米达麦亚领命后，花两个月时间与缪拉、 毕典菲尔特与艾齐纳哈拟定相关草案，其中没少与远在奥丁与海尼森的梅克林格和瓦列进行沟通。  
“我们的时代，是不是过去了？”海鹫酒吧一次私人谈话中，毕典菲尔特不乏困惑地询问米达麦亚，尚未摄入多少酒精便已眼眶通红。  
米达麦亚沉默不语，缪拉摇摇毕典菲尔特的肩膀，以示安慰。  
“若当年我为法伦海特断后，是否会更好些？”毕典菲尔特抓住缪拉的衣袖，追问不休，“那家伙可比我聪明得多，或许现在更施展得开。”  
“别这么想。”米达麦亚正色。最后一个因难忍和平的寂寞而死的人是罗严塔尔；最后因锋芒不再适合治世而死的是奥贝斯坦。活下来的，无论因为受到命运怎样的戏弄或垂怜，大概必有其理由。  
但他也知道，”他们”的时代一同葬在贝塞尔底的圣墓之中，而今只剩遥远星辰洒落般的余晖。  
他曾于战火之中期盼承平之世，习惯成自然后，又免不了怀念。  
幸而最后一战打得酣畅，他可以装作只怀念曾经的对饮之人。

“此次将你调离费沙，心中可有怨怼？”舞会间隙，落地窗旁，米达麦亚问不日即将出发的拜耶尔蓝心中所思所想。  
“下官听从阁下一切调遣。”  
“在我面前不必勉强。”米达麦亚拍拍拜耶尔蓝的肩膀。人也拿了上将军衔，怎么还像个缺爱的孩子。“你自当我副官以来从未离开过中枢，此次前往奥丁驻军，若真有被贬谪之感，也再正常不过。当年先皇排兵布阵，梅克林格、瓦列、克斯拉元帅和已故的鲁兹元帅，都有留守后方的经历，你可敢说他们不曾感到寂寥？大概也并非如此。但帝国疆土有宇宙之广，便需要精诚之人守住每一个角落。你不可能不知身上重担，还是说，还想一辈子当我副官？”  
“若能跟随阁下一生，亦是下官的荣耀。”拜耶尔蓝不假思索，但脱口说出这句话后，自知失言般低下了头。  
“你抬起头来，”米达麦亚语气中是少见的沉重，“我问你，别人提到你拜耶尔蓝，首先想到你背后是谁？”  
“是阁下您，”拜耶尔蓝反而把头垂得更低，“下官明白了，您……也就别再说下去了吧。”  
“说让你抬起头来，”米达麦亚反而伸手摸摸拜耶尔蓝修剪得扎手的脑袋，“你以为我为避嫌才将你调到奥丁？是不是？”  
“下官怎么敢。”拜耶尔蓝不好明说，眼里写满委屈。  
“若往后历任国务尚书都有爱将在旁，是否成其为隐患？”  
“……”  
“若奥丁驻军常年不换，是否可能拥兵自重？”  
“……”  
“且你父母弟妹都还在奥丁居住，就不思念他们？”  
“想的。”拜耶尔蓝喃喃自语。  
米达麦亚起身，留拜耶尔蓝一人在窗边，对着狮子泉内深沉的夜色。  
“阁下！下官想通了！”他转身向米达麦亚喊，但他不确定离开的身影是否还残留着多少他熟悉的样子。  
当年的米达麦亚元帅、宇宙舰队总司令脚步轻捷，身后大红元帅披风随脚步而左右摆动；而今的国务尚书早已脱下一身戎装，着罗严克拉姆王朝文官常服，行止之间是不疾不徐的气度，仿佛生来手中便握有巨轮之舵。

米达麦亚走出大厅，打算到庭院之中透透气。却看见亚历克在不远处草坪上与艾齐纳哈家的小女儿笑着扭作一团。  
“若是他能快些长大……”米达麦亚看着花园里奔跑的亚力克，悄声叹息。  
这叹息声传入正前来找孩子的希尔德耳中。  
她轻轻停下脚步，心中长久以来堆积的猜疑瞬间如阳光下坚冰一般消融。  
她可以确定两件事。第一，这位忠臣将永远不会知道自己是换防的首推者。第二，米达麦亚将永远会是新王朝的忠臣。

Fin.


End file.
